memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alexander Rozhenko
Age I've taken a few notes, and figured out something interesting about Alexander. The Stardate he gave for his birth in "New Ground" Would place his birth between "The Bonding" and "Booby Trap". that would be about a year before "Reunion". But in "Firstborn" Alexander Future self says he was 3 years old during that episode. I am not sure if this information is integrated in the Alexander Profile. I do not really se this as an error if future Alexander was talking in Klingon years. --TOSrules 09:00, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I believe there is a known inconsistency in Alexander's backstory which was partially explained away when we saw him again years later in "Sons and Daughters" when we saw he had reached adulthood very quickly. This isn't completely consistent with the stories about Worf's childhood either. Alex Peckover 09:02, Aug 26, 2004 (CEST) Sorry, I am no good with DS9. You'll have to explain it further because I have only seen very few episodes. My Trek Dictionary is as such, TOS (Know it all) TNG (Fluent) DS9 (I know a little bit) VOY ENT (almost does not exist in my mind I know one or two things) Sorry, but that's the TOS Expert, you know as TOSrules. I think they should have left this one alone, because the whole fact that he is a Klingon totally explains away any problem. --TOSrules 10:03, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) :As I said in the original draft of the article, he was conceived in "The Emissary", but when we first saw him in "Reunion" he was already walking, he looked about three or four Human years old, which suggests that Klingons grow up quickly. However, when Brian Bonsall took over the role he stopped getting older any faster than a Human would (obviously as Bonsall was just a normal kid). After "Firstborn" (2370) we didn't see him again until "Sons and Daughters" (2374) by which time he had become a grown adult (albeit a somewhat small one for a Klingon) and was old enough to be serving in the Klingon Defence Forces. We got some help from Voyager in explaining all of this. Towards the end of its run, Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres get married and Torres becomes pregnant. It is explained in "Lineage" that despite the fact that the child is only one-quarter Klingon, Klingon DNA is dominant over Human DNA and the child will still have some pronounced Klingon features. Various episodes of Voyager have said that crossbred children often have unpredictable gestation periods - children such as Naomi Wildman (half Human, half Ktarian, her gestation much longer than for a normal Human child), Seska and Culluh's child (half Cardassian, half Kazon), and Mistral (Tom and B'Elanna's daughter) have all had gestation periods that were not normal. However, the biggest problem is a pure Human child - Molly O'Brien. She is born in 2368 in the episode "Disaster", but by the time "Rascals" comes around a year later she is already walking and talking, and looks to be around three or four. Each species has different growth rate. Cats mature quickly. within a year, then the growth stops, a Deer walks from the moment it emerges from the womb. So it is not hard to believe, that Klingons grow quickly then the metabolism slows down to a more Human rate as so they can properly learn needed skills. That of course does not deal with Molly, and I do not think any twist of logic will solve the problem.--TOSrules 00:07, 27 Aug 2004 (CEST) ? Is there an age problem here? Or does it say alexander joined the Empire as a warrior at 9. * No, this is accurate. Klingons evidently age fast, which is nothing compared to the Ocampa. --Alan del Beccio 04:15, 17 September 2006 (UTC) * Am I the only one who takes the "Klingons age fast" thing as BS? I find it difficult to go along with Klingons aging that fast. Faster, maybe, but not that fast. This "aging fast" phenomenia goes on with almost all of the kids that appear regularly on the show, including the very Human Molly O'Brian. Character development and good storylines just take precedent over logic. Not trying to insult anyone or mess with canon, I just had to get that out. 22:31, 25 April 2007 (UTC) * I think the "Soap Opera Rules of Aging" apply here as well. Just because ONE YEAR passes for us in a season, does not mean only one year has passed for the characters. ::Actually, it does. Roughly one year passes each season.--31dot 01:08, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Actually it does not I am watching DS9 right now and in between episodes weeks or months may pass. I admit I have not followed the stardates. Who would? 06:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Child Soldier I could be wrong(I'm not but the possibility exists). Does Alexander serving in the Klingon Defence Forces at the age of 8 or 9 (cultural BS aside) not imply that a) Klingons employ children as soldiers and b) that the federation is complicit in it by not voicing some SERIOUS concerns about it. I mean sure you want to give Worf a more interesting storyline but a 9yo on the frontline of a war. Writers really do not pay attention do they. :That depends on what your 9 is. No one had a problem in "Before and After" when Tom married Kes, and then Harry married Linnis Paris, and both those "girls" weren't even 5 at the time. - 17:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed--since different species mature at different rates, one would have to judge their combat readiness (or any other maturity-related decision) based on their equivalent Human age, not on their actual age. Klingons seem to go through their childhood stages somewhat faster than humans--see the "Background" section of this article. -Mdettweiler 19:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) it may also be that klingons like to give their children work experience early so he may have joined taking on light duties (Thetrekinator 14:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, I think I could help with this. The official explanation of this phenomenon is K''lingons just mature faster than Humans'', as provided by script writers. Then what about Worf? He seems to have 'normal lenght' childchood, also no word abut that fast maturing is said through the serie. I think that it's all about this: the producers thought about hiring kid actor for Alexander's role but while make up preparations was taking about a hour or two, there were little time for this actor to appear on the scene and play. Child actors can do their work for limited number of hours, shorter time than adults. So it was decided to hire adult for this role. Also, they felt that confronting Worf with son, who's no longer a child, would be more interesting. That's why we have 9-years old Alex serving on the Rotarran. Another thing. There is an assumption that one season = one year in ST timeline. For istance, Enterprise's mission was 7 years long, so we have 7 seasons. If we throw this statement away, all the things like questioned Alexander's age could be nothing strange, he would age 'normally' (Also, few more things too, but I don't remember them all now!). I think that one year = one season was troubling for producers and they tended to forgot about it. -( 19:22, February 06, 2011) :::The only problem with 9 year old Alexander being a young man is that Worf apparently played soccer in school when he was 13.. He would have been in the equivalent of his mid-20s by then and utterly out-of-place. His name It said at the bottom of the page that he was possibly named Alexander in honor of Alexander the Great, could it also be that the Rozshenko family seems very Russian/ Pan Slavic and Alexander is simply a common name among those peoples? ::I agree, it is pure speculation, not background, so I have removed the following: "Alexander may have been named after Alexander the Great (one of the great warriors in Human history) by his mother as a way of honoring both her Klingon and Human heritage." Jaz talk | novels 02:18, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Since he was named by his mother before Worf was even aware he existed, I don't see what the Russian background of Worf's Human foster parents has to do with it anyway. AndroidFan 16:16, 31 December 2007 (UTC) The Rodchenko's adopted Worf; therefore his last name became Rodchencko and by logical extention, that would be Alexander's last name. Adult actor concerns :The adult self of Alexander from an alternate future, seen in , was played by James Sloyan. Several production staff members were hesitant to cast Sloyan in the role, coming as it did so soon after his first appearance as Doctor Mora Pol in . However, it was believed the makeup would hide this fact. I am removing this note. It has been the article with a tag requesting citation for 8 months. If one can be found, feel free to put it back. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Found a cite, it's in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion.– Cleanse 23:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you very much :) --OuroborosCobra talk 23:44, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Time's Orphan :Some TNG writers were not fans of Alexander, even going so far as developing a story to facilitate his departure from the series. That story would serve as the basis for the DS9 episode . Same as above. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:30, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Alexander Rodchenko While reading a magazine about the "Experiment: Communism" I encountered an interesting name: "Alexander Rodchenko" Also take a look here: I know the actual person and the character are rather unrelated, but the fact that the Klingons originally symbolized the "evil Soviets" this might be a late hint towards this symbolism. I don't think that there is any related background, although I will do some in-depth checking on his family and the surroundings in the next few days. What do you think, worth adding or should I do my search first? -- : It would be most helpful if you could find some production sources for your speculations. --Alan 23:10, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Family In which episode was it said that Riker and Troi were Alexander's godparents?--31dot 00:09, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I see that this is a rather old comment, but it probably should still be addressed. In Worf asked Troi to become Alexander's soh-chim, a.k.a. godmother (though the Klingons consider the closest analogy to be step-sisterNever mind, that was just the analogy of her relationship to Worf, not Alexander.). However, that did occur in a parallel reality--one close to the prime one, yes (since it was early in the episode, before Worf had gone too far away from his native reality and things were still pretty normal), but a parallel reality nonetheless. Since the parallel reality in question was pretty close to the prime one, most likely it occurred there as well, though technically we don't really know. Maybe something like "In at least one parallel universe..." with a bginfo box indicating that it's likely in the prime universe as well? -Mdettweiler 21:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Should just be "in at least one parallel universe...". Nothing about the prime unless something is clearly stated. -- sulfur 21:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that may not be necessary--I just noticed that the body of the article cites that to , and indeed it was in there according to the transcript. So we do have proof of it happening in the "prime" timeline after all and, it seems, that's already properly cited. -Mdettweiler 23:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Page name change? In Alexander's penultimate episode, , he starts out calling himself Alexander Rozhenko. But then bonding with Worf ensues, and by the end of the episode he proudly proclaims himself Alexander, son of Worf. Which isn't contradicted in mater appearances or mentions. My point being, Alexander himself seems to have adopted a Klingon styling of his name last time we saw him. Therefore, shouldn' this page follow the Klingon convention for page names, i.e. just be called Alexander. (though at that point things get a bit complicated, since a page called Alexander also exists and therefore a dissambiguation would be needed, which, following the precedent of Toral, son of Duras would probably move the page to Alexander, son of Worf, now a redirect) -- Capricorn 05:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :If this is renamed, Alexander Rozhenko should remain as a redirect. 31dot 09:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know... just because Alexander took a traditional Klingon name, doesn't mean that he also abandoned his Human name. And "Alexander Rozhenko" was used much more frequently than "son of Worf." -Angry Future Romulan 14:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I have to agree with Blair2009. Tom 14:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I kind of do as well- I also don't recall Alexander himself using that name- I think only Martok did. 31dot 14:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, I have to admit I misremembered that it was Alexander who spoke his name. That being said, Martok had always called him "Alexander Rozhenko", and now switched to "Alexander, son of Worf" while accepting him into his house (thus, presumably under that name). Alexander's facial reaction at that point also left very little doubt that he was very receptive to the whole thing. Still, I agree that makes my case weaker, and I'm split now. Blair, I know Alexander Rozhenko was used more, but my point is that if he adopted a different styling of his name later (and remember, this is still an adolescent in the process of defining himself), it seems to me that the most up to date "correct" version of his name should be used. And if he styles his name like a Klingon, then the page should be named consistent with how we name Klingons, even if he doesn't explicitly disown Rozhenko. -- Capricorn 16:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::MA's naming conventions say not to use the "son of" parts of Klingon names unless they are a disambiguation. While that part would be needed since we already have a Alexander, I don't think a few mentions in the last episode(s) he was in on DS9 using the Klingon style trump all the "Rozhenko"s on TNG. - 19:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) To clarify, the reason I think it might trump the many "Rozhenko"s is because it's not so much a random variation as it is a deliberate change, and (as far as we know) the name he intends to live his life under. -- Capricorn 20:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Since it wasn't a change he himself said, it could very well be the phrasing in the ritual. When he changed ships, his new crew was mostly his old crew, so he could have been using the same version of his name after we last saw him, since nothing was said either way in "You Are Cordially Invited" about how anyone was addressing him. - 20:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, I think it would be too much of an assumption to say that he was abandoning "Alexander Rozhenko" in favor of "Son of Worf." There's no indication that he doesn't intend to keep on using his Human name for the rest of his life. -Angry Future Romulan 20:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC)